The Rescue
by writergirl3005
Summary: Riza rescues Roy when he is captured by some insurgents. Rewritten fic.


_Prompt: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the centre of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologising for the wait._

* * *

Riza strapped the fifth and final gun to her body. She also made sure that she had replacement bullets for all of her weapons. She had to be prepared for any eventuality.

How could Roy have gone in without any backup? He might have been the Flame Alchemist, but there was only so much he could do against a large group of insurgents.

Add the fact that it had been raining for a week and on the day that he disappeared there was forecast to have heavy rains and Roy hadn't even thought to bring along extra gloves...

He might have been an idiot in this case, but he was her idiot. And she was going to rescue him no matter what it took.

"Lieutenant, do you need any backup?" asked Furey.

She glared at him. "Why? To make sure that I don't kill everyone? You don't have to worry about it Sargent, I won't cause too much harm to the insurgents. We do need to take them in alive so that we could find out as much information as can from them. And I don't need backup. I can handle this all on my own."

She hopped into a jeep and drove off.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Furey.

"Of course she will," assured Havoc. "I'm actually more worried about the insurgents who are keeping the Colonel hostage. She's incredibly protective over him. I do not want to be in their place when she finds them."

"Any bets on how long it'll take for her to radio in that she's got the Colonel?" asked Breda, leaning his chair backwards.

"3 hours," said Falman.

"2 and a half," said Havoc.

"I also say 2 and a half," said Breda.

"You're not giving the Lieutenant enough credit," said Furey. "I doubt that it'll take her more than 2 hours."

"All right then," said Breda, bringing his chair back to a normal position. He took out a book that the men kept for situations like this. "Note down how much you are willing to bet on it. The person with the closet timing will win."

So they placed their bets and counted down the minutes until the Lieutenant radioed in that she had found the Colonel and secured the surrender of the insurgents.

* * *

Boyd Anderson cursed they day he ever took this job. Sure, the money was great, but it wasn't worth getting killed over. He was nothing more than a hired gun. He'd jump ship as soon as things got tough. He didn't owe his employers any loyalty, and he made sure that they knew that when they hired him.

But they didn't mind. It was supposed to be an easy job, after all. Just wait until the heavy rains started to ambush the Flame Alchemist. His alchemy would be disabled and capturing him would be a piece of cake. Especially if there was only one of him and about 40 of them.

And all they had to do to hold him hostage was to bind his hands and strip him of his gloves so that he couldn't perform his alchemy.

Easy peasy. That's what they said.

No one had even mentioned the blonde woman - no demon - who had come to rescue the Flame Alchemist and was taking down their men left, right and centre. No matter where you hid, no matter where you ran, she would find you.

And may God have mercy on your soul.

He was dashing through the corridors, trying his best to find an escape route. The gunshots were getting louder, so he turned and ran down a different hallway.

The gunshots were still too loud, but as there was no way to turn back, Boyd pressed on, hoping that what he heard was just an echo.

To make matters worse, he had lost his weapons a short while ago (and he had no idea how _that _happened), so he didn't have any way to defend himself.

He turned a corner and skidded to a stop. There, just a few feet in front of him was the demon woman, a gun pointed directly at him. "No one can seem to answer my question," she said, irritation in her voice. "So I really hope that you have a different answer for me. Where is Colonel Mustang?"

Boyd, in fact, did know where the Flame Alchemist was. He didn't know if that made him lucky or unlucky.

When the going got tough, he jumped ship. He doubted that anyone would have done differently if they had been faced with this demon woman.

"I know where he is," he said. And no, his voice definitely didn't crack in the middle of the sentence. "I can take you to him."

Was it his imagination, or did the demon woman's scowl become a little less terrifying?

"Good," she said. "And no tricks you understand? I don't have the patience for any games."

Boyd nodded. He wasn't suicidal. There was no way he'd risk a bullet to his brain. And by the look on the demon woman's face, that was the least she'd do to him.

* * *

Riza finally reached the room where Roy was being held. It only took a couple of presses of the trigger on her gun for the guards to drop to the floor, moaning in pain. They won't be getting up anytime soon.

She was about to turn to the insurgent who had brought her here to demand the keys when he practically shoved a key ring into her hands. Riza sighed when she noticed the insane number of keys that were attached. She wasn't going to press her luck by asking the insurgent for more answers, though. She just had to try the keys one by one.

She gave the insurgent another glare. "Don't move," she growled, her finger never leaving the trigger of her gun. "Don't make a single sound or give any kind of indication that I'm here, verbal or otherwise. Do you understand me?"

The insurgent nodded. He looked like he was two seconds away from running away from this place, crying for his mother. _What a baby._

It took her a few tries to identify the key that would unlock the door.

The door swung open. Roy was chained to one of the walls; on his knees with his hands and feet bound.

Riza shot one last warning look at the insurgent (making sure that he wouldn't try any funny business) before making her way to Roy who was smiling at her. "Thanks for coming to the rescue," he said.

Now that she was closer to him, Riza could see that Roy had been put through the wringer. He was too pale to be healthy, his uniform was ripped in numerous places, bruises and cuts covered every inch of skin she could see (and probably some she couldn't see as well).

She gave him a gentle peck on his forehead. "Sorry for taking so long. It took us a while to locate the insurgent's home base. I came as soon as we got the confirmation of their location."

"You look like something out of a horror movie," Roy commented.

Riza glanced down at herself in surprise. It was only then that she noticed that blood and questionable bits that covered her body. Huh. No wonder all the insurgents were terrified of her. In any case, she wouldn't be able to wear this uniform again.

Riza held up the keyring again and began trying the keys one by one. She cursed. Why did all these keys have to look the same? And why were there so many of them?

Roy tilted his head to the side. "Where did you get those?"

"I strongly suggested to one of the insurgents that it would be in their best interests if they handed over the keys to me," said Riza. "I managed to be quite persuasive."

It only took Riza a few more minutes to locate the right key. The shackles holding Roy fell to the floor.

Roy collapsed into a boneless heap, quietly moaning in pain.

Riza gently helped him to his feet and guided him to the door. "Come on, Roy, let's get you back home. And next time you go out on a mission like this, please take some backup."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, a cheeky grin on his face, lifting his hand in a mock salute.

Roy instantly dropped his hand, hissing slightly in pain.

Riza couldn't help the smile at the Colonel's antics. She pulled her radio from its spot in her belt, and she switched it on. "Lieutenant Hawkeye here. I have managed to secure the Colonel. He is safe, but he needs medical attention. I would need some reinforcements to round up the remaining insurgents at the compound. Get them here as soon as possible. Hawkeye out."

* * *

Furey sat back triumphantly. "I told you guys! You weren't giving Hawkeye enough credit! She only took an hour and a half!" He held out his hand, a broad grin on his face. "Hand it over."

Havoc sighed as he handed over the money to Furey. "Come on, boys, we have some insurgents to capture and process."


End file.
